Image display devices such as a liquid crystal display device are used in various fields of, for example, mobile phones or on-vehicle display devices. Known examples of such an image display device include image display devices each including an image pickup camera which is configured to pick up an image and is disposed so as to face toward a display area (also referred to as an “image display region”). These image display devices each (i) have, in a non-display area which surrounds the display area, a window part through which to pick up an image (hereinafter, referred to as an “image pickup window part”) and (ii) include the image pickup camera which is disposed so as to correspond to the image pickup window part (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).